Secret Assignment - Operation Matchmaker
by MyrtlePheonix
Summary: Korosensei and Professor Bitch design and assignment to make the class work on making other people do what they want, whilst thinking it is there own idea. However, Korosensei has his own agenda and sets his own assignments to push Nagisa and Karma together, because Korosensei loves to meddle!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Assignment**

**First Period**

As the class found their way to their seats, they noticed a piece of folded paper on each desk with their names printed on the front.

"Do not open them yet class," Korosensei said, "These are your new class assignments and we will be explaining them to you first," As he said this, a tentacle whipped out and snatched the paper out of Karma's hand. "That includes you Karma!"

Karma smiled his most innocent looking smile, which still looked scary, "Well it was worth a try,"

"Ok class, this is the assignment," Irina Jelavic smiled, "I came up with it so obviously it will be amazing, although the octopus had final say in the assignment tasks so don't blame me for their weirdness! As we discussed in a previous class, being an assassin is not all about straight out killing, sometimes you have to use your wiles to make the target change their behaviour or so things you want them to do, without them knowing they are being manipulated. It is my specialty, as you know. On the paper in front of you is an assignment, a different one for each of you. Your target is to carry out the task without the target knowing. The first one to get their target to do what they want, wins. Oh, and you are all each other's targets. Easy Peasy!"

Mr Karasuma interjected, "No one gets to kill anyone and we will be monitoring things, if I see anything that I don't think it safe, I will stop it immediately, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the class muttered.

"Ok then class, open your papers. Read what is on them, memorise it and then destroy it. You cannot discuss your assignments with anyone else, if you do so you will fail the assignment." Korosensei added.

There was a rustling of papers being unfolded and followed by a few gasps and shouts of "Are you kidding me?"

Nagisa slowly opened his assignment and read the words written across the page. He re-read it twice because he could not quite believe what he was reading. Who the hell had decided to give him this, he wondered. He looked up and saw Korosensei grinning at him. "Yeah, should have known, it would be him.' Nagisa thought.

Printed on the paper in front of him were the words, **Admit your true feelings to the right person. The right person has been decided by Korosensei.**

Nagisa raised his hand, "Erm Korosensei, I have a problem with mine. I think I need to discuss it with you!"

Korosensei smiled innocently, "Sorry Nagisa, the assignments are final and all the information you need is on the paper in front of you. I designed them based on careful observation of class dynamics and, if I am honest, spying on you all and maybe reading the odd dairy and listening at keyholes. You are assassins you will not always get a say in what you do! You have one week children, get working!"

Nagisa looked at Korosensei in disbelief, what is class dynamic had suggested this was a good assignment for him. He had no idea what true feelings he was supposed to admit and who he was supposed to admit them to. This was an impossible task .

After allowing the class a few minutes to let their assignments sink in, Korosensei whipped the paper out of each person's hands and into the hands of Mr Karasuma. "I was going to get you to destroy them but this way, your teachers can monitor each assignment more easily. You have the rest of this lesson to make your initial plans and then we are back to normal lessons after break. Get to it!"

Kaede Kayano sat deep in thought. She was not exactly happy with her assignment but an assignment was an assignment and she did not want to fail but she was not sure she wanted to succeed either. The words on the piece of paper were imprinted on her brain**, Make Nagisa and Karma realise they want to be together. The following people all have the same task and so you may discuss it with them – Sugino, Rio, Isogai, Kataoka, Kayano and Terasaka, but Nagisa and Karma must not know.** Did they have a crush on each other? Or was this a weird idea that teacher had come up with for the fun of it. Did he know she had a slight crush on Nagisa? If he did, the assignment felt slightly cruel to her. But Korosensei had said that the assignments were based on his observations so she thought he must know something she didn't. First things first, she thought, lets find out if either of them actually like men!

**Staffroom**

Karasuma flipped through the pieces of paper in front of him, shaking his head in disbelief. He glared over at Irina,

"You seriously thought this was a good idea? What the hell were you thinking? This is a school not a dating agency!"

Irina looked at him confused, "What the hell are you on about?"

Karasuma passed over the sheets of paper to Irina, "This is what I am on about! This group of assignments are all the same , or at least variations of a theme! Get Karma and Nagisa together!"

Irina read through the papers, "These are not the ones I sorted with the octopus! I spent all night writing them with him. Not one of them mentioned getting students into relationships! I did not do this!"

At that moment, Korosensei walked in to the room to be met by two glaring faces.

"What the hell Octopus? These are not the assignments we did together!" Irina yelled.

"Are you sure? Hmmm I must have misunderstood what we agreed to." Korosensei said, trying to look innocent and failing miserably!

"Why Karma and Nagisa? Why not one of the girls with one of the boys?" Irina demanded, "This makes no sense."

"Actually, it makes all the sense in the world. The boys and girls who like each other are more than capable of getting themselves together but these two will never admit to each other they like each other! Nagisa especially is in denial, Karma not so much. It is not healthy to keep these feelings repressed, I am helping my students! Repressed feelings and their skills could lead to them becoming psychos. Also, as I have allowed some of the class to work together on this, it will be a good test of their ability to work as a team, whilst not being obvious about it."

"Yeah, helping your students," Karasuma said, "Not meddling in their lives at all. You have reached an all time low here." He shook his head. " I am not sure I approve of this. And you do realise that you messed up right? Or did you do it on purpose? Pretty sure one if that group was not meant to have it!"

"I do everything on purpose." Korosensei said smugly, "The group was carefully worked out"

"So you gave Karma the same assignment as the others 'On Purpose'?" Karasuma asked

"I did not!" Korosensei spluttered. "His assignment was something totally different."

Karasuma waved a piece of paper at Korosensei, "This is Karma's assignment, it clearly says he has to make Nagisa fall in love with him."

"What? No!" Korosensei grabbed the paper and read it. "That is not right, Oh no!"

Irina was chewing the end of her pen thinking, "Actually, I am ok with it. There is no harm and it will be a tough task even for Karma. Both of them are extremely strong so it will a challenge, I don't think Nagisa will be a pushover. And they will be soooo cute together!"

"I give up," Karasuma said. "But if I had to put money on it, I would say you are both wrong about this. No way either of those boys are in love with the other."

Irina grinned, "Ok well if you are wrong and we are right, you have to take me on a date. You still confident in your opinion on this?"

"Ooooh the plot thickens!" Korosensei giggled.

"Fine!" Karasuma said, "But you are wrong so there will be no date!"

**Lunch Time**

Isogai, Kataoka, Rio and Sugino were sitting together under a tree eating lunch when Kayano wandered over the join them.

"So did you all get notes saying you could discuss the assignment too?" Kayano asked

"Yep" Isogai said, "But I have no idea how we are going to do this without either of them noticing what we are trying to do! I mean it is not like they have every said they like each other! Even if we work it out, our chances of success are low! You have known Nagisa a long time Sugino, is he even into guys?"

"No idea," Sugino said. "Not something we have ever talked about. Doesn't come up in conversation much really, Hey Nagisa do you find Karma attractive? Why would we ever talk about that?"

"You ok with this Kayano?" Kataoka asked "I thought you had a thing for Nagisa."

"She does, it is obvious." Rio said

"We are just friends," Kayano said. "IF and it is a big IF, he does like Karma like that it would be pointless me attempting to get in the way!"

"I dunno," Terasaka said as he threw himself down beside the group, "Your chest is as flat as Karma's hahahaha. That might tempt him!"

"Shut up," Kayano yelled. "You are not funny!"

"Ok so we need a plan. I think the first thing we need to do is find out for sure if either of them actually does have a crush on the other one!" Kataoka said.

"That is not going to be easy, Karma especially is too clever to just ask questions about crushes and stuff. He will see through it in a heartbeat and if he sees through us, we fail." Isogai said.

"I think the best thing is to split into two teams, one to deal with Nagisa and the other to try and deal with Karma." Sugino said. "Me, Rio and Kayano should take Nagisa as he will not think that is too strange and the rest of you can have Karma. Although I have no idea how you will work that out. You will need to be careful. Do not rush into anything and try not to make it obvious."

"I can't believe we are seriously considering doing this! It is an insane assignment. What if they are not into each other? We can't force them to be gay!" Terasaka said

"We can only do our best! Ok, so after school we will get Nagisa to come for coffee and Operation Matchmaker is a go!" Kayano said

"Glad I have Nagisa and not Karma, I don't envy you lot having to get him to talk," Rio laughed.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and they trooped back into the classroom, each caught up in their own ideas on how to get Nagisa and Karma together.

**Karma **

Karma sat on the stairs outside the school and watched the other people mentioned on his assignment talk. It was weird that his name was not on the list of people it was ok to talk to, if they all had the same assignment. It did not take a genius to work out the Octopus had made a mistake and he was not supposed to have the assignment that he did. So what did he do? Go along with it or scupper the chances of the others? Well whatever happened, he was not going to make it easy for them and as his name was not listed, they did not know he knew. In a way, it worked in his favour. He had liked Nagisa for a long time but there was no way in hell he would ever admit it and ruin the friendship they had. This way, if it worked, he could claim he was in on it and if Nagisa was horrified and ran a mile from the other's plans, he had not lost anything. Win, win really he thought with a smile. But deep down, he had never wanted his classmates to succeed more than he did right now!

**Nagisa**

This assignment is stupid, Nagisa thought. How the hell am I supposed to know who I am supposed to be expressing feelings to? Are they positive feelings? Negative feelings? Right now, I could quite happily tell Korosensei my feelings about him! But I don't suppose that is what he meant. If I get the wrong person, do I fail? Nagisa angrily stabbed a rice ball in his bento and decided he had not choice but to try and find a way to get Korosensei to let slip who he was supposed to be expressing his feelings to and once who knew who, he could probably get an idea of what the feelings were! Nagisa thought that there was a strong possibility that this might be an assignment that he could not pass and the thought annoyed him but he had no choice but to give it a go. What the hell kind of assignment was expressing his feelings for someone. It was supposed to be making someone do what he wanted, that was what Professor Bitch had said. It made no sense at all. Nagisa put his head on the desk and groaned. This week was really going to suck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Irina**

Irina lent against the door frame to the classroom and watched Nagisa sit with his head in his hands. Poor kid, you have no idea what is coming, she thought. She glanced up and down the corridor to check whether there was any sign of the Octopus and then walked into the room. Nagisa looked up as he heard someone walk in.

"Hi Professor, you ok?" Nagisa asked

Irina glanced over her shoulder and leant down, "I know what your assignment is and I need you to win and I have my own prize dependent on it! So, lucky you, I am going to help you! But no one can know. If the Octopus or Karasuma find out, you lose and I don't get what I want and that would annoy me!"

Nagisa looked up at her, "That's cheating Professor."

Irina scowled, "You want my help or not pip squeak?"

"Yeah I guess but if I look like I figure it out too quickly, Korosensei will be suspicious because it was a really vague task."

"That's true," Irina tapped her finger against her lip. "We need a plan, then we can work out how you are going to tell….."

Footsteps sounded outside in the hall and Irina quickly moved away as Korosensei walked in. He looked at the two of them.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nagisa and Irina both said at once.

"Hmmm I will be keeping an eye on you two. You were not considering cheating were you Irina, just to get a date with Karasuma?"

Nagisa suddenly understood why Professor Bitch was so keen to help him. Damn poor Mr K, he thought, she just doesn't give up!

"Course not," Irina said, "I just forgot my…." She reached down and picked up the first thing she touched on the teacher's desk and glanced down, "book on flower arranging…I am very keen to take it up," she sighed realising she sounded ridiculous.

"Can't wait to see your creations," Korosensei grinned as Irina walked out muttering to herself about flowers.

Nagisa looked over at Korosensei, "My assignment is stupid. How am I supposed to know who you want me to tell how I feel? Could be anyone!"

"It could and that is what makes it fun…for me anyway." Korosensei laughed.

"Glad you are having fun! Can you at least give me a hint?" Nagisa pleaded.

"Absolutely not, now excuse me Nagisa I need to go buy some flowers for Irina. She has an urge to flower arrange after all," Korosensei grinned.

**Time Skip **

Nagisa sat with Sugino, Rio and Kayano in a café, chilling after school. They usually met up here at least once a week so it was a good excuse for the them to try and get some info out of Nagisa without it sounding suspicious.

"What's with these assignments?" Rio asked, "I think Korosensei and Professor Bitch have finally lost their minds!"

"We are not allowed to talk about them though, or we lose," Nagisa pointed out.

"But would they really know?" Rio asked innocently

Sugino laughed, "Korosensei would find out, he has ears everywhere. He said this morning he listens at people's keyholes and reads diaries. I mean that is just creepy!"

They all laughed and conversation moved away from the dreaded assignments, the three co-conspirators trying to find a way to work the conversation round to a way to find out if Nagisa was into guys or girls…or both.

"Hey Nagisa," Kayano said, "You are into manga right? Maybe you can answer a question for me?"

"Sure," Nagisa answered.

"I was talking to someone last night and they said that they thought that people who read manga that has same sex relationships in must be into their own sex or they wouldn't read it. I was wondering, what do you think?" Kayano asked.

Sugino and Rio exchanged glances.

Nagisa thought about it "Well I mean I suppose in some ways they might be right but I don't think it is always the case. I mean the stories are still be good so people read it for that."

"Have you ever read any boy on boy stuff then?" Kayano asked innocently.

"Yeah, I mean sometimes it is part of the story you know. I mean it is not like there is anything wrong with a boy liking other boys, is there?" Nagisa replied looking thoughtful.

Dammit Sugino thought, nice try Kayano but don't think this is gonna work. It is too general.

"Course there isn't," Rio said. "I mean I would hope that if any boy I knew was into guys then they would know it was fine to say so. It's not like we live in the dark ages, is it?"

Smooth Rio, smooth Kayano thought.

Nagisa shrugged, "I guess it would depend on whether they were sure about it or not. But yeah, I agree people should be able to whoever they want."

The other three pricked up their ears, did he mean himself when he said it would depend on if they were sure or was it wishful thinking on their part because they wanted to pass their assignment. Rio was about to try and think of a leading question when the door to the café opened and Karma walked in, a grin on his face.

"Hey you lot, thought I might find you here."

Sugino, Rio and Kayano looked between each other. This was about to make things harder.

"So, what we talking about?" Karma asked.

Nagisa answered, "Kayano was saying someone had said to her that, for example, guys who read boy on boy manga must be secretly gay. She wanted to know whether I thought they were right cos I read a lot. What do you think, I mean you read as much as I do?"

Karma smiled thinking to himself, 'yeah someone said that to you Kayano, course they did.' He thought about it for a minute.

"I think you should just read what you want, if you wanna read boy on boy and you like it, what the hell. I mean it can be written to be kind of hot." He laughed.

Rio nearly choked on her drink. "Seriously?"

Karma shrugged, "Smut is smut when it comes down to it. Who am I to say people can't enjoy it."

Nagisa stared at Karma, "Wow, gotta be honest, was not expecting that!" He laughed and got up.

"Be back in a minute, gotta pee."

Karma waited until Nagisa was out of earshot, "Ok, you three, this is what is gonna happen. The Octopus messed up and I got the same assignment as you did. And you are not going to mess this up for me with dumb ass questions."

The other three stared at Karma opened mouthed.

"What?" Rio finally spluttered. " You got an assignment saying get yourself together with Nagisa? And you are ok with that?"

Sugino frowned at Rio "Idiot, he could have been lying and now you have given the game away."

Karma laughed, "Chill out baseball boy. I am not lying."

Kayano looked at Karma, "Erm out of interest are you ok with this cos you want to win or cos you are into Nagisa? I mean we have work on this either way but surely if you are into him, it is going to be easy?"

"Technically, it would not make a difference because I don't do failing. But, and if you tell anyone else this I will kill every single one of you.." Karma smirked, "this is the perfect assignment for me. I get what I have wanted for a long time. But no it is not easier, cos we are supposed to be making him think this is all his idea without him realising we are controlling the situation, dumb asses"

There was a stunned silence around the table, Sugino opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Nagisa reappeared and the look Karma threw at Sugino made him close his mouth abruptly. Nagisa looked at them.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Nah," Karma said "We were just messing about. Anyway, I gotta go. Nagisa you want to walk home with me?"

"Sure, I should get going anyway. Got an assignment to try and work out. Mine is next to impossible but got to try I guess.

Karma and Nagisa got up, said bye to the others. As they walked away, Karma looked back over his shoulder and winked at the others. After they left, the others looked at each other.

"I am not sure what just happened!" Rio stammered. "Did Karma just tell us he was gay?"

Kayano nodded, "Yep I think he just did. We have to work this out now and get Nagisa to admit he likes him back or Karma will probably kick all our asses! We need to tell the others that Karma already knows before they talk to him. Dunno why Karma just doesn't tell Nagisa outright and then it is done."

"Because if he does that and Nagisa says he is not gay or turns him down, we all fail. He can't risk that. We have to make Nagisa go to him and think this is all this own idea." Sugino said as he picked up his phone to call the rest of the group. "We are going to need to new plan people. The assignment just changed to helping Karma get the guy of his dreams! Never thought I would say that!" he laughed.

The group finished their drinks and left to try and work out what the hell to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Following Day**

Sugino and the others walked up the hill to school. They had spent the last evening talking to each other on the phone, discussing the assignment and how things had changed after Karma's announcement the day before.

"I am still not convinced he is not just playing with us," Sugino said. "It is Karma after all"

There was the sound of footsteps behind them and Nagisa appeared next to them.

"Morning guys, ready for another day at the mad house?" Nagisa laughed.

"You're in a good mood." Rio said.

"Huh? No more than normal." Nagisa said.

"Thought maybe you had managed to figure your assignment out," Rio said. "You seemed happy about something."

"Pfft I wish, I seriously have no idea what that stupid assignment is about. Have you guys worked out how to go about yours yet?"

"Yes" they all answered at once.

Nagisa looked at them, "Seriously, all of you? Wow, I am going to get really left behind here."

"Did Karma say whether he had sorted his out when you were walking home last night?" Kayano asked innocently.

"No, we did not really talk about it. We mainly talked about manga and stuff. We discussed the whole boy x boy stuff more. It is interesting what people think about that sort of stuff. I never really thought about it before." Nagisa said.

Rio raised her eyebrows at Sugino behind Nagisa's back and grinned.

"Maybe we could all meet up after school again," Rio suggested.

"I can't sorry," Nagisa said, "I have to go shopping with my mum." He looked a bit unhappy about the idea but the others knew his relationship with his mum was hard so did not press the subject.

"OK well maybe another night then, we can ask Karma as well." Rio said.

"Sure," Nagisa said.

They reached the classroom and took their seats, waiting for Korosensei to arrive and the

morning lesson to begin.

"So, children, it is day two," Korosensei said and so far, not one of you has completed your assignment. I am disappointed as I expected better from some of you!"

There was an assorted chorus of shouted complaints around the room. But Korosensei just smiled.

"No excuses children. So, to make things even more tempting, I will add a prize. The first person or persons to complete their assignment, a chance to try and take me out without using my speed or tentacles for 30 seconds. Get to it kiddos!"

The class looked around at each other. Suddenly passing their assignments just got even more interesting.

**Staff Room**

Irina walked into the staffroom and was overwhelmed by the overpowering smell caused by the mountain of flowers on her desk. Karasuma was sat at his desk, just staring at it.

"What the hell Irina? We a florist now as well as a dating agency?"

"It is the damn Octopus," Irina said. "I made one comment about flower arranging yesterday and he does this. There is something wrong with him!"

Irina pushed flowers out of her way and sat down. She had been up all night thinking about how she could let Nagisa know what he needed to do to pass his assignment. It would be so much harder now that the Octopus was watching. She needed to be subtle and that was not exactly her strong point! She looked across the table at Karasuma. Why was she so obsessed with the man? Oh yeah, cos he is stunning, she laughed to herself. She would have to think of some way to push Nagisa into Karma's arms cos her own love life depended on it and one way or another, she was getting her man!

"Hey Karasuma, what do you know about Nagisa outside of school?" she asked.

Karasuma looked at her, "Why?"

Irina shrugged, "Just wondering, I heard Rio and Sugino mention he was going somewhere with his mum after school and I just got the impression something was, well, off. Can't I care about my students?"

"They have a complicated relationship," Karasuma said, looking pensive, "You ever wonder why he has his hair like he does? It is not a fashion thing. His mum wanted a girl and she does not want to accept her child is male and Nagisa seems to just want to keep the peace, hence his hair. In her eyes, Nagisa is her precious little girl. It is not at all healthy!"

"What the hell? That is messed up! Wow, you have to feel for him."

"Yeah well, not a word Irina, I told you that in confidence. Teacher to teacher." Karasuma warned.

"Sure, no problem," Irina said but her mind was working overtime. This may be something she could use.

**Lunch time**

Karma was sitting on the steps outside the school when Sugino and Isogai sat down beside him.

"What do you losers want?" Karma asked.

"Yeah nice," Isogai said. "Just wanted to talk about Nagisa. He told Sugino and the others he had to go shopping with his mum later and he looked really fed up about the whole idea. I had an idea, maybe you could go save him from his mum. Meet up with them 'by accident' and help him out. Ask he to go somewhere with you. Karma saves the day!"

Karma raised an eyebrow, "That is actually not a bad idea."

Sugino added, "We could all go with you to start with so it looks like we were just hanging out and we happened to come across them. It won't look weird then but if you go get him, he will associate you with saving him from his mum."

Karma nodded, "Ok I am up for this. We will meet at the mall after school."

Leaning against the wall, just inside the door, Irina smiled.

'Thanks kids, you just helped me work out what I am going to do next." Smiling she walked back to the staffroom to make plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**After School**

Nagisa sat on his bed waiting for his mum to tell him they were leaving. He really did not want to go with her but if he didn't, she would just make his life hell for days. He wished they could have a normal relationship but he knew that deep down he was a constant source of disappointment to her as he had been born the wrong sex and was not the daughter that his mum had so badly wanted. So instead, his mum decided that she would just ignore reality and in her mind, Nagisa was her daughter. He sighed and resigned himself to an evening of being dragged around the shops and being shown dresses that would 'look pretty' on him. Just then his mum called his name and with another resigned sigh, he answered,

"Coming mum." Nagisa pushed himself off the bed and braced himself for what was to come.

Twenty minutes later, Nagisa and his mum were walking round the mall, Nagisa trailing behind listening to his mum talk about what they were going to do. Most of it sounded like a nightmare to Nagisa. His worst fear was one day someone he knew would see him when his mum was holding a dress up against him. What would they think? Jeez, he thought if Karma saw it, I would never live it down!

He was dragged out of his thoughts by his mum yelping and grabbing his arm.

"I have seen the perfect dress in here. You will look beautiful in it sweetheart!" Hiromi gushed.

Nagisa sighed and let himself be led into the shop. Let the nightmare begin, he thought.

**Irina**

Irina leant against a wall, sipping on a coffee as she watched Nagisa let himself be dragged into a lady's clothes shop.

'Poor kid, don't suppose his insane mother is looking for just herself,' she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Karma and the rest of the assignment group heading in her direction. Pushing herself away from the wall, she headed over to them.

"Well, well kiddos, fancy seeing you here." Irina said.

The group stared at her.

"What the heck are you doing here professor?" Rio asked.

"Cheating," Irina grinned. "I was going to try and help Nagisa with his assignment but I think you guys have much more potential for actually getting there. Anyway, the Octopus is on to me about Nagisa!"

Irina pointed at a nearby coffee shop, "Right you lot, in there we need a mission strategy meeting."

Not really sure what was happening, the group followed her into the café.

"You buying the drinks, Professor Bitch?" Karma asked, "I mean you did ask us and, to be fair, we already had a plan after all."

Irina sighed, "Fine, order what you want and I'll pay for it"

Once everyone had drinks and was sat down. Irina looked around the group.

"Right, I overheard your plan at lunch and it has potential. However, I think we can improve it."

Why are you so interested in this?" Terasaka asked "It's not like you are ever this invested in our assignments!"

"Because I am," Irina snapped.

"Ahhh, Professor Bitch has something to gain from this," Karma laughed. "No way she would be this helpful otherwise. So, what is it?

"For the love of…" Irina sighed, "What is it with you kids? Fine, if you succeed, I get a date with Karasuma and I want a date so shut up and concentrate!"

Rio, Kataoka and Kayano shared a look, "Awwww, she is doing it for love!"

"Really?" Isogai said, "Mr K actually agreed to date you?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Irina said, "Anyway, it is not important right now. Ok, so we need to separate Nagisa from him mother…. for so many, many reasons! Karma, you need to be the one who 'rescues' him but I think you need to approach it from the way his mum sees the world"

"What do you mean?" Sugino asked, looking confused.

Irina sighed, "You know he has a weird relationship with his mum, right? She is not exactly… erm… normal."

"Yeah I mean, he told me when I started that she was the reason he has to keep his hair long." Kayano said.

"I know what you are saying, Professor," Karma said, "I worked it out ages ago. She wants him to be a girl not a boy, right?"

The others looked at each other in shock. "What the hell?" Terasaka asked.

"Exactly," Irina said. "And that's what we need to use to our advantage. She wants him to be a daughter, and every mum wants her daughter to date an attractive young man. That would be you." She added pointing at Karma.

"But Nagisa is not going to understand that and will think Karma has gone insane." Isogai pointed out.

"And that where I come in." Irina said. "I will go into the shop and 'bump' into Nagisa and his mum. I will mention that I saw you guys here and suggest Nagisa comes here. I will ask his mum for coffee and then spend time putting it into her head how I think Nagisa and Karma would be adorable together. If she takes the bait, which she will because I am an expert at this stuff, she will try and push Nagisa towards Karma as well. I need you guys to be working on Nagisa. For the record, Korosensei is sure Nagisa is into guys and he is not usually wrong so maybe it is time for you to be a little bit more obvious Karma, at least let it out that you like guys to start with."

Irina paused and looked around, "The best plans work if they develop as they go. You know the aim,

I'll get Nagisa away from his mum, you guys work on making him admit he likes Karma."

The group looked at each other. "Ok," Sugino said. "We will try."

"Do more than try," Irina said standing up, "Succeed!"

Irina walked out of the coffee shop and headed over to the shop where Nagisa was with his mum, oblivious to the plans going on around him. As she left, Rio watched her go,

"Wow, she really wants that date with Mr K huh?" she said.

"Yeah poor guy," Karma laughed. "Right you lot, be ready. Whatever her flaws, the Bitch gets things done."

Irina walked into the clothes shop and wandered around looking at dresses and tops, but keeping her eye on Nagisa and his mum the whole time. Nagisa looked like he was having the worst time, standing and nodding as his mum pulled dresses off racks and held them against him. Irina frowned, 'this kind of thing messes kids up' she thought to herself. She plastered a smiled on her face and walked over to Nagisa and his mum.

"Nagisa, fancy seeing you here!" Irina said.

Nagisa looked up in shock, "Professor… hi … erm this is my mum." he stuttered.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Shiota," Irina gushed, "I am one of Nagisa's teachers."

Hiromi smiled, "Pleased to meet you, we are just shopping for pretty things, aren't we Nagisa?"

Nagisa nodded, his eyes on the ground. Irina looked at him, her heart aching for him. It was suddenly obvious where all the pent-up rage that made him such a scary assassin came from.

"So, Mrs Shiota, we should grab a coffee, it is always nice to get to know my student's parents. Nagisa, I saw Karma and the others in that coffee shop over there. You should go join them."

Nagisa looked at him mum, "Is that ok with you?"

Irina laughed and pushed Nagisa towards the door, "Of course it is, go hang with your friends. Me and your mum can have some girl time. I am fairly new around here, it is always good to make new friends, isn't it, Hiromi?"

Hiromi did not look too sure about that but reluctantly agreed, slightly in awe of the blonde woman in front of her. Irina lead her to a different coffee shop, away from Nagisa and the others. As she walked, she looked over at Hiromi and thought to herself, 'let the games begin!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Game On!**

Nagisa walked into the coffee shop and made his way over to Karma and the others. Kayano saw him and waved.

"Hey Nagisa! I thought you were shopping with your mum?"

"I was," Nagisa said, "But then Professor Bitch turned up and took my mum for coffee. I am so confused! Why would she do that?"

"Maybe she is lonely," Karma suggested, "It is not like she seems to have any friends except other assassins who are more colleagues than friends. Or maybe she is just being weird like normal."

"Yeah maybe," Nagisa laughed, "But whatever, it gives me a break from shopping! So what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out," Rio said.

Karma looked at Nagisa, "What do you want to drink? My treat."

Nagisa looked at Karma surprised, "Er thanks Karma, just a coke please."

"No problem," Karma got up and went to get drinks for himself and Nagisa.

Nagisa watched him walk away, "What's up with him? He is being all nice?"

Rio laughed, "Not that nice, he didn't offer to get something for anyone else."

Karma walked back over with drinks, smiling as he handed one to Nagisa. "Shift up," he said, sitting down next to Nagisa.

The others exchanged looks between themselves. This was a Karma they had not seen before. Maybe this would actually work! Nagisa looked a bit confused by the way Karma was acting but he did not seem to suspect anything was going on so maybe, just maybe, this would work.

**Irina and Hiromi**

Irina sat opposite Nagisa's mum sipping her coffee and wondering what on earth made a full grown woman decide to treat their son in the way that she did. However, she knew she had to be careful and not let how she really felt about the situation influence the conversation.

"So, Hiromi, you must be proud of Nagisa, he is a good student and he is popular at school."

Hiromi frowned slightly at the use of the male pronoun, "Yes I believe she is."

Irina tried not to show on her face what she was really thinking. She could not bring herself to refer to Nagisa as 'she' so decided she would have to just use his name instead. "It is an interesting age group to teach at times. They are all at that age now where hormones are kicking in and they are noticing the opposite sex, is Nagisa dating?"

Hiromi shook her head, "Not that I know of."

Irina smiled, "Really? I wondered because I thought I noticed at school Nagisa had an admirer. Maybe I am wrong. I just noticed one of the good looking guys looking at Nagisa when he thinks no one is looking. I am a sucker for a love story, so I maybe imagined it."

Hiromi pricked up her ears, "A good looking guy likes my Nagisa?"

"Yeah" Irina said, "He comes from a good family, plenty of money and he has big plans for the future. Every girl's dream huh?" Irina smiled at Hiromi as she watched interest flash across her face.

Hiromi smiled, "It would be nice if Nagisa found someone. He seems so sad at times."

Irina nearly spat her coffee across the table. 'Of course he looks sad at times woman, you treat him like a girl!' Instead she smiled and said,

"The guy in question is over in the coffee shop now. Maybe when we finish our drinks and you go pick Nagisa up, you can have a peek! See what you think."

Hiromi smiled again, "Yes we should!"

Irina smiled and pulled her phone out under the table. Keeping her eyes on Hiromi and listening to her talk, she typed out a text to Rio. 'Nagisa's mum has taken the bait. We will be over to pick Nagisa up soon. Get Karma to up his game!"

Irina dropped her phone back into her bag and smiled to herself, 'look out Karasuma, I'm coming for you.'

**Other**** café**

Rio read the text Professor Bitch had sent her, wondering how the hell she had her number. She glanced over at Karma who was sitting next to Nagisa chatting away about manga. Those boys could talk about that stuff forever it seemed. She slipped her phone across the bench for Sugino and Isogai to see, making sure Nagisa did not see.

Sugino finished his drink reached for his coat, "Well guys, I really need to get going. I have homework. Anyone walking my way?"

Everyone except Karma and Nagisa said different variations of yes, they really needed to go. Nagisa glanced at Karma,

"Are you going too? I am going to have to wait for my mum to finish with Professor Bitch."

"No, I can stay, keep you company til they are done," Karma said, frowning at the others for their clumsy attempt to leave them alone. 'Idiot's' he thought to himself.

After the others had left, Nagisa looked over at Karma, "My mum can talk for ages, do you want another drink? I'll get this one."

"Sure, that would be good, thanks" Karma watched Nagisa walk over the order drinks and wondered how best to handle things. Would just being honest be the best bet? Let Nagisa know he liked guys just to put the idea out there? He needed Nagisa to come to him but unless he let him know he liked guys in the first place, there was no chance. But he could not let Nagisa know he liked him yet or it would be a fail. As much as Karma wanted to tell Nagisa how he felt about him, he wanted to pass more. Making his decision, he smiled to himself and hoped his acting skills were up to doing this.

Nagisa came back with the drinks and looked at Karma, "You ok there? You look lost in thought."

Karma smiled, "Yeah I was thinking. Look Nagisa, we have known each other a long time, right? Can I tell you something, just between us?"

"Of course," Nagisa said "What's up?"

Karma took a drink and then said, "I'm gay, Nagisa."

Nagisa blinked and looked at Karma, "Really? I mean that's great and thanks for trusting me to tell me." Nagisa suddenly realised his heart was beating slightly faster than it had been. What was that all about, he thought?

"Yeah, I just needed to tell someone," Karma said. "It was not good keeping it inside all the time. We are still friends, right?"

"Of course we are, you idiot!" Nagisa laughed. He looked at Karma and tried to get his head around what he had just been told and the feelings it had stirred up inside him. Nagisa opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, his mum and Professor Bitch walked in.

"Hey you two," Irina said, "Where did everyone else go?"

"They had to go," Karma said, "I stayed to keep Nagisa company until you came back."

"How sweet," Irina said, "Hiromi, this is Karma." She said, giving Hiromi a pointed look.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Shiota," Karma said.

"Nice to meet you too," Hiromi said, her eyes flicking between Nagisa and Karma. "Well Nagisa, we should be going. Karma, you should come round for dinner, what do you think Nagisa? Tomorrow?"

Nagisa looked at his mum, "Erm sure, I mean if Karma wants to." His mum never showed an interest in his friends so this was new.

"That would be nice, thanks Mrs Shiota," Karma smiled.

"No problem, well come on Nagisa, we have things to do. Nice to meet you too Irina," Hiromi led a slightly confused Nagisa out of the café.

"See you at school tomorrow Nagisa," Irina said.

After the pair had left, Irina slipped into a seat opposite Karma. "Well did you tell him?"

"Yep, I told him I was gay but was careful not to make it obvious I liked him." Karma paused, "When I told him, there was something in his eyes so I think the Octopus might be right."

Irina grinned, "Well stage one is complete. The line is cast, and tomorrow you work on reeling him in! Talk to the others let them know what is happening."

With that, Irina stood up and walked out smiling. Her date was one step closer to happening!

**Nagisa**

Back at home, Nagisa sat on his bed thinking. He was trying to process what he felt following Karma's admission back in the café. He would never have thought Karma would be gay, he flirted with the girls all the time and in hindsight, that had always made Nagisa feel jealous. He thought it was because he was jealous he could never be as confident as Karma around people but what if it wasn't? What if it was because he wanted Karma to flirt with him? Nagisa fell backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was so confused but deep down, a part of him was stirring that had always been there but pushed down deep. And suddenly, it hit him like a rock. His assignment. Was this what Korosensei meant? Nagisa needed to think and work out what he was going to do. Tomorrow was another day and he would decide after sleeping on it, what to do. He rolled over onto his side and drifted off to sleep, a red haired boy with a crooked smiled, haunting his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Results**

There was an underlying tension the following day amongst the people involved in the assignment, like a storm waiting to break. Karma had updated them all after Nagisa had left about his invitation to dinner and how he had told Nagisa that he was gay and had thought he had seen a flicker of interest. The others had complained that there was not much they could do now and it was annoying that whether they passed or failed now rested in Karma's hands. Karma had pointed out that unless they had all planned on being there when Nagisa admitted he liked him then that was always going to be the case. They really were a bunch of idiots, he thought.

Korosensei seemed to sense that something had changed and he was walking around making strange hmmmm noises and chuckling to himself most of the day. All in all, it was a weird day.

After school, Karma walked back with Nagisa to his house for dinner.

"It was nice of your mum to ask me," he said.

"Yeah," Nagisa agreed, "She has never let me have anyone over before."

Nagisa was looking forward to having Karma over but he was also worried that his mum would do something to embarrass him, like suggest he put a dress on! Nagisa would die if that happened. Karma sensed that something was bothering Nagisa and looked over at him,

"You ok there?" he asked.

Nagisa stopped walking, "Yeah, look I should probably tell you something. My mum … well … she… erm … she …"

"Wants you to be a girl?" Karma finished

Nagisa stared at him, "Yeah, how the hell did you know that?"

Karma smiled, "I saw you once in town and overheard her. I did not say anything because I did not want to embarrass or upset you. It is fine, we will handle it together, ok?"

"Thanks Karma, you are amazing," Nagisa said and then realising what he just said, blushed deeply.

Karma chuckled, "Thanks!"

They carried on walking, Nagisa kicking himself for telling Karma he thought he was amazing to his face and Karma smiling to himself that his task maybe just got a whole lot easier!

When they arrived at Nagisa's house, his mum was busy in the kitchen. She looked over as they walked in.

"Hi you two, dinner won't be for a while. Why don't you go hang out for a while?" she said, "Oh and

Nagisa, you should get changed. You have a guest."

Nagisa groaned to himself, 'Here we go' he thought.

Karma smiled, "It's fine Mrs Shiota, I mean I only have my school uniform, I am happy for Nagisa to stay in his. No need to dress up for me."

Hiromi smiled, "Ok if you are happy with that, I'm fine with it too. Well, go watch TV or hang out in Nagisa's room for a while. Nagisa, get drinks for you both"

Nagisa threw a look of thanks over the Karma and headed to get drinks. "Come on, we can go to my room," he said.

Karma followed Nagisa towards his room, whilst Hiromi smiled and watched them go. She was happy, it seemed like her Nagisa had a nice young man interested in her.

Nagisa walked into his room and threw his bag against his desk, "I'm sorry, she can be a bit much at times."

Karma laughed, "Seriously, don't worry, I can handle it."

Karma sat down on Nagisa's bed, "So you worked out your assignment yet? The week is almost over."

Nagisa shrugged, "I don't know, I think I might know what it is I am supposed to do but I am not sure whether it is something I can do or not. It could go horribly wrong and I could just end up looking like an idiot."

"You mean more than normal?" Karma laughed, punching Nagisa gently on the shoulder.

"Yeah thanks," Nagisa laughed. "How about you? You getting anywhere with yours?"

"I'm working on it," Karma smiled.

Nagisa groaned and put his hands over his face, "Karma, look, I need to tell you something so just listen and save the snarky comments until I finish, ok?"

"Well, I can't promise, but I will try," Karma said smiling.

Nagisa took a deep breath, "After we talked yesterday, I realised something. I like you as more than a friend and I don't know what to do or why I feel like this. It is so confusing and I probably should not have said anything but when you told me what you did, I realised that I had been denying how I felt to myself for such a long time and … damn I'm sorry, I am making a fool of myself now,"

Nagisa did not remove his hands from in front of his face, so Karma reached forward and removed them himself.

"Nagisa, look at me," he said.

Nagisa turned his head and looked over, "I'm sorry I am such an idiot."

Karma laughed, "No you are not, so let me get this straight, are you saying you like me?"

Nagisa nodded, "Yeah I am, I mean I kinda always knew but I guess I didn't want to admit it and thought you would be mad or think I was weird or think…"

Karma lent forward and kissed Nagisa gently on the mouth, "Sorry I could not think of another way to stop you talking!"

Nagisa sat and looked at Karma, "Wait, you like me too?"

Karma laughed, "No I kissed you because I can't stand you … idiot!"

Karma lent forward again and putting his hand behind Nagisa's back pulled him up against him and kissed him again, feeling the smaller boy respond and kiss him back. The broke apart as Hiromi shouted through from the living room, "Dinner's ready!"

Karma looked Nagisa in the eye. "I just passed my assignment but just so you know, you are more than an assignment to me. I would have done this, even if it wasn't. It is just having the assignment pushed me forward to admit it sooner."

Nagisa smiled back at him, "Yeah I just passed mine too. I think Korosensei had this planned all along."

Karma laughed, "Damn, we just played right into that matchmaking weirdo's hands! I wonder who else's love lives he meddled in."

Nagisa shrugged, "No idea, so are we together now?"

"After all the planning I put into this, we better be," Karma laughed, "Come on, let's go eat."

Karma stood up and pulled Nagisa to his feet, leading him towards to living room, still holding his hand. As they left, a smiling yellow face appeared at the window. "Mission accomplished," Korosensei grinned and shot off to check on his other projects.

After leaving Nagisa's house, Karma had sent a group text to the rest of the group, just saying, **congratulations … you all passed. ** He then got a flood of replies asking for details but he just laughed and put his phone back in his pocket. Yeah, they could wait, the thought. Karma had stayed with Nagisa until fairly late, lying next to each other on his bed, talking and kissing. He was pretty sure Nagisa's mum had an idea what they were doing as she had smiled at them all over dinner and had stayed away the rest of the night, only knocking on the door to see if they wanted a drink. As he had left, she had smiled and said she hoped she saw him again soon, before leaving to allow them to say goodnight at the door. Karma had pulled Nagisa close against him to kiss him goodnight and he could still feel the ghost of Nagisa's lips against his and his smaller frame pressed against his body. Maybe the planet would blow up in a few months, but tonight, life was good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next day**

Nagisa walked into class to a group of grinning faces. 'What the hell?' he thought. Karma walked in behind him.

"Oh yeah, sorry I got distracted last night, this group of idiots had the same assignment as I did. Get us together that is, not get with you." Karma laughed.

Nagisa groaned, "Oh jeez, now all the meetings and questions make so much more sense."

Rio grinned, "I just realised, poor Mr K, he is not going to be happy about this."

At that moment, Korosensei walked into the classroom, followed by Irina and Karasuma.

"Take you seats children," Korosensei said. "Well I have to say I am proud of you all, as off last night three quarters of the class passed their assignments. The one's that didn't … well you need to work on your powers of persuasion! Oh, and Irina you will be pleased to know you won your bet with Mr Karasuma, Karma and Nagisa both passed their assignments."

Irina made a squealing noise and put her arm thought Karasuma's, who pulled his arm away.

"So where are we going? We had a bet, I won fair and square …. Date night!"

Karasuma looked like he wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him. Karma grinned and Irina suddenly had a sense of doom.

"You know Mr K, she actually cheated. She helped us. I mean you probably should not hold that against her because it just shows how much she wants to date you!" Karma laughed and stuck his tongue out at Irina.

"Karma! Why? I helped you to pass your assignments…." Irina's voice trailed off and she realised she had admitted it.

Karasuma looked at Irina and shook his head, "Really Irina? I'm disappointed in you!" he said as he walked out the room, a smile on his face. He chuckled to himself as he thought, 'It's gonna happen one day Irina, just on my terms not yours."

Irina glared at Karma before running out after Karasuma and the class could hear her trying to change his mind as they walked down the corridor and Karasuma's voice just repeating "No" over and over again.

Korosensei looked at the class, "Well most of you did very well, even if Irina helped you! Obviously, I knew you would and it all worked out as planned! Well that is the fun over with, let's get back to your main task …. trying to kill me!"

**[I was thinking of writing a follow up if anyone would want to read it.]**


End file.
